Decisions
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Rei has a dilemma. It is a very awkward and personal one. And only Kai can help answer his questions and help him with his decisions. KaRe Now-Yaoi


This is evil. 1 hour. Bad thoughts.

And it is dedicated to my boyfriend, Alexander. He told me that he secretly loved this show. We were meant to be, clearly. We have been re-watching it!

Next, YuBo, of course.

Any requests?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-=Decisions=- **

They still had a few hours before their reservation expired and they would then gather outside of the hotel. It was their bad habit, staying in these rented rooms until the last few minutes. A cab, downstairs, would lead them to their airport and there, he knew it, the team would want heartfelt goodbyes. Kai was proud to shake the old man's hand, and with that same respect, he would finally extend a hand to the nerd, and then to the blonde, who would probably jump into his arms awkwardly. Oh Max, and Takao would do the same, that idiot. But Rei, he would smile at.

The door closed silently behind him and there stood Rei, at the foot of the bed, staring down at Kai.

Kai looked up from his book at the curious face of his friend.

''So we really are staying until the end, aren't we?'' Rei smiles and his captain nods.

''Well that's good, Kai, because I have something to ask you. A favor of sorts.''

An echo of laughter interrupted their conversation; the children next door were having a pillow fight. The evidence was in Rei's ebony locks – a pure white feather. Kai removed it, as Rei sat beside him, fidgeting.

''I am not going to say yes until you finish your sentence.'' The Russian said, as he twirled the feather.

Rei sighed. He rose immediately and stood up before his companion. ''Kai, I need to kiss you.'' His cheeks burst into a bright red flush. ''I need to know the difference between _girl _and _boy_. I kissed Mao earlier, and it just, I don't know, it was weird. Kai, I don't like boobs. ''

''And why are you telling me this, Rei? Are you insinuating that I am-''

Quickly, Rei interrupted, a gush of words falling from his mouth awkwardly. ''No, Kai, you don't get it. No, I don't think you're- argh, Kai. I don't trust anyone enough to ask them for this…favor. You are mature and respectful. And I-''

''Favor.'' Kai snorted. His tone was aggravated, but there was a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. ''So this problem is bothering you _that_ much?''

''It's not a problem. I'm just curious. That's all. I know how I feel about her. But that feeling of passion was missing. I need to know if I'm the one that's missing the spark, or if, it's something else altogether.''

Kai sighed deeply, and Rei stood there, ready to retreat at the first sign of further irritation.

''You can say no, you know. I won't be offended. And I'm sorry if I've offended you. I just-''

''I have 2 rules. No tongue. No teeth.'' Kai said, as he stood up, and straightened out his clothes. The feather landed on his book. He looked so nonchalant, Rei wanted to burst out laughing. Kai always surprised him. Instead, he smiled at Kai, with a toothy grin and stepped towards his friend. Amber eyes looked up hesitantly; Rei hated being shorter.

Kai quirked an eyebrow down at Rei and tilted the Chinese boy's head up. But to his surprise, Rei had taken initiative and instantly captured his mouth in a kiss from below. It was so warm. That source of heat swept across his face, down his neck, and dissipated down his spine. Kai held his breath in anticipation but could not remember letting it go. Rei did not stop at a puckered kiss; he kept kissing against the willing lips and tasting them. But that wasn't enough.

Instantly, he knew it, and Kai could feel it, the passion was overwhelming. This was more than an innocent test. Rei was breathless and covered in shivers as he sank back down to his heels. He realized then, that his arms were around Kai's neck, and Kai's arms were about his waist.

Both of them were blushing and breathing unevenly. Rei's eyes fluttered open and seeing Kai, flustered and grinning stupidly, was enough to overwhelm his heart. He wanted to kiss him again, and again. And the idea occurred to him then that he could. If only Kai would let him.

Rei's smile covered his lips, as he pressed them against Kai's again and that fervor was still there, the taste of lust ever present in the fiery kisses. Kai could feel Rei melting in his arms and tugging at his hair. He felt almost dizzy, elated and before his thoughts clouded over incoherently, he firmly squeezed Rei's backside. The moan that echoed in his mouth, as he tasted Rei's tongue, instantly turned him on.

They had gone too far. Rei bit Kai's lip before he parted, lips swollen and smiling.

''I've made my choice.''

''Good.''

''I am going to have to ask you for another favor though, Kai.''

Kai nodded silently, because he did not know what else to do.

''Can we do that again?''

**-=EndE=- **


End file.
